This proposal describes the career development plan for the proposed Sickle Cell Scholar. The next generation of clinical researchers in sickle cell disease (SCD) will need to include individuals with the skills, attitudes, early research training and experience to capitalize on rapidly developing progress in SCD research. In developing this plan, we will use established research infrastructure, including our Graduate Training Program in Clinical Investigation (GTPCI) at the Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine and Johns Hopkins University Bloomberg School of Public Health and a mentored research project to provide intensive training in clinical research and methodology for the Sickle Cell Scholar. Our specific aims are: a) To identify, train and develop a creative and successful clinical investigator, with the capability to interact with, participate in, and lead multidisciplinary teams involved in clinical research, address complex problems and become a national leader in SCD research;b) To provide the trainee with the requisite skills, knowledge, attitude and experience for a successful career in clinical research in SCD. This training will include exposure to national and international leaders and curriculum in the multiple disciplines necessary for successful clinical research, including clinical trials design, epidemiology, statistics, research ethics and human subjects protection, as well as a research project developed by the Scholar in conjunction with his mentor;c) To provide access to the rich mentoring environment of the Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine and School of Public Health to provide optimal exposure of the Sickle Cell Scholar to research experiences and training. Careful and extensive mentoring will be the cornerstone of this effort, with exposure to and involvement in cutting edge research. Through this program, we ultimately aim to develop a Sickle Cell Scholar, who will become a creative, independent investigator, care for patients with SCD and assume a leadership role in SCD patient-oriented research.